This invention relates to a jockstrap. More particularly, this invention relates to a jockstrap to prevent a condom from peeling off during intercourse.
With the advent of advanced methods of transportation, our modern world has become a global village. Contacts between people from different nations or countries are more and more frequent. Frankly speaking, geographic boundaries have become more and more vague, especially with respect to some diseases. For example, the AIDS virus, which is also called "20th century's pest", has expanded from a local area to the entire world. Right now, there are not any effective measures that can be taken with respect to precautions as well as with respect to medical treatment. The government or hygienic authorities can only ask that people abstain from intercourse with potentially high risk people and to use a condom. Accordingly, using a condom during intercourse has become the only effective measure against the spread of AIDS.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional condom 3, which is widely used by a male during intercourse. It should be noted that when the condom is sleeved onto the penis, there is still a slack 32 between the condom 3 and the penis. Further, the bottom/opening 31 of the condom 3 cannot provide sufficient contraction to fix the condom on the root of the penis. Consequently, the condom can peel off during intercourse. In light of this, without suitable protection provided by the condom, the user may readily get AIDS or other diseases during intercourse.